una peraja inceparable
by darcktitan50x0
Summary: naegi y kirigiri intentaran escapar de la academia qye los aleja del exterior sin imaginarce lo qye pasara en el futuro


hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste cabe aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece dicho esto comencemos

capitulo 1 el inicio de la relacion

Naegi-( ha pasado una semana desde que ingrese a la academia pico de la esperanza donde se supone que dbi tener mis estudios de secundaria pero eso no sucedio ya que desde que entre aqui e tenido que sobrevivir a los jueicios por las muertes de mis compañeros devido a la retorcida mente de monokuma el supuesto director de esta academia , pero no importa cuanto tenga que pasar lo are ya que en esta academia tengo a mis amigos que diempre me apoyan y tambies esta la chica que me llena de esperanza y que me impulsa a no rendirme kyouko kirigir ).despues de estar sumergido en mis pensamiento porn un rato unos golpes en mi puerta me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad .naegi-quien es .pregunte desde mi cama sentandome y luego xe unos segundo se esucho una voz muy familiar .kirigiri- naegi-kun soy kirigi . luego de oir me di vuelta y tome mi relog para vel la hora la cual era 1:30 A.m por que kirigir-san vino a esta hora fue lo unico que pude pensar luego de eso me levante asia la puerta y la abri.naegi-h-holtranquila-san que necesitas.le pregunte algo extrañado por su visita a esa hora.kirigirii-hola naegi-kun la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda para algo Naegi-y en que quieres que te ayude Kirigiri-quiero que me ayudes a investigar el cuarto piso ya que hay algo que devo encontrar Naegi-y que deves encontrar . en ese momento note que la cara de kirigiri se ensombrecio para luego agachar la mirada.kirigiri-lo siento naegi-kun pero no puedo decirto ya que es un secreto , asi que entendere si no me quieres ayudar.ella tenia la cabeza agachada ya que esperaba que naegi le dijera que no por no querer decirle que buscaba pero la respuesta del castaño la sorprendio Naegi-esta bien te ayudare ya que para que me pidas ayuda deve ser algo importante para ti asi que no tengo motivos para negarme.kirigiri levanto la cabeza sorprendida porl las palabras del chico que tenia al frente y cuando miro la sonrisa que el chico le estaba dando no pudo evitar sonrrojarse un poco ya que esa sonrrisa transmitia trnaquilidad , seguridad y confianza que ivan dirijidas a la peli-violeta,la cual devido a esta no podia apartar la vista de la cara del chico luego de un par de segundo kirigir volvio a a la realidad y temomo la conversasio .kirigiri-b-bueno sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha o se hara mas tarde.asi dando media vuelta empezo a caminar.naegi-kirigiri san esperame.dijo el chico tomando su llave para despues cerral la puerta de su habitacion y asi correr asta la chica de pelo violeta que ya habia avansado algunos metros. Luego de un rato caminando en silencio el peli-cafe decidio romper el silencio.naegi-kirigiri-san que es lo que vamos a buscar en el cuerto piso.la chica que estaba delante de el se detuvo y bajo la cabeza (se habra enojado o no me tiene la confianza suficiente para decirme ) fueron los mensamientos que crusaron por la mente de naegi asta que kirigiri hablo.kirigiri-no puedo decirte es algo que solo me incunve a mi.fueron las palabras frias y tajantes que kirigiri dijo , naegi al escuchar esto se intristecio ya que entonces significa que no le tiene confianza asi que se armo de valor y pregunto algo que lo traia pensatico desde que saluo de su habitacion.naegi-kirigiri-san tu confias en mi.fueron las palabras que traian preocupado al joven , kirigiri al escuchar las palabras de naegi lo miro algo sorprendidia por la pregunta ya que nunca se la espero.kirigiri-a que viene eso.dijo la chica desviando la mirad.naegi-es que tu no me has dicho que buscamos y yo quiero ayudarte ya que cuando te lo pregunte en mi habitacion tu rostro se ensombresio asi que puedo adivinar que es algo importante para ti y a mi no me gusta verte asi por eso quiero que me tengas confiansa para contarme lo que te tiene asi para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y asi que este mejor.la chica simplemente no podia creer lo que habia oido estaba impresionada y sonrrojada a un alto niverl ya que nunca nadie se habia preocupado por ella de esa forma y mucho menos que podia confiar en alguie para ayudarla y que su corazon comensara a latir rapido no la ayudava entonces trato de volver a su semblante de indiferencia y tranquilidad que siempre tenia asi que luego de unos para calmarse jiro la cabeza para ver al chico y cuando lo hizo vio que el chico la veia con esos ojos que a veces la hacian sentir tranquila y que estara a salvo y tambien vio la sonrrisa del chico que le transmitia confianza tranquilidad y algo mas que la chica no pudo identificar , mientras tanto naegi se perdio en los ojos de kirigiri que lo veian fijamente , esos ojos que le devana esperanza y que siempre le decian que siguiera y no se rindiera , luego de unos cuantos segundo kirigiri suspiro en forma de resignacio y empezo a hablar.kirigir-vamos a buscar la habitacion del director mi padre , esas palabras hicieron que naegi habria los ojos a mas no poder


End file.
